


Catch

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: EmetWoL Valentione 2021 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Teasing, emetwolvalentione2021, takes place during shb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: It’s not that he reallywantsto catch her.It’s simply that he happens to be the closest person to her in the moment, so it is merely...convenience.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: EmetWoL Valentione 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165328
Kudos: 20





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> for emetwolvalentione 2021  
> day 2 - teasing

It’s not that he really _wants_ to catch her.

It’s simply that he happens to be the closest person to her in the moment, so it is merely...convenience.

At first, Emet-Selch had assumed she had merely lost her footing amongst the roots of the twining trees in Rak’tika, though even with this assessment he’d vaguely wondered why she’d simply _fall_ instead of righting herself. But no, her eyes are quite neatly _shut_ , her pale face ashen where it lays in the crook of his arm.

\-- How awkward.

The white-haired man in her company bristles, one hand going to his gunblade.

“I _swear_ , if you -- ”

“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” Emet-Selch interjects boredly, his gaze flicking from Arianna to him. “Really, must you be so judgmental of _everything_ I do? I could have simply let her fall, you know.”

He _could_ have, indeed. Perhaps he even should have. He could even just shove her off right now --

Though for some reason, he doesn’t particularly feel the urge to.

He’s more conc -- _interested_ in what could have made her fall into a dead faint. Is it the light rippling through her soul, stretching and twisting like an insidious disease? Or is it the dark circles beneath the woman’s eyes, no doubt nights of poring over those silly books of hers? A combination of them?

She is so very _light_ and easy to hold, he almost thinks he _likes_ to hold her. But that is only because --

Ah, yes, as her eyelids begin to flutter and open, he knows precisely _why_ this entertains him so.

The Warrior of Light’s green eyes slowly open, glazed and confused as first they focus upon the stretching branches of a far less captivating hue above them. Then she notices _him_ , her gaze catching his, though she does not quite understand what it is she looks at.

Despite himself, he feels the corner of his mouth quirking upwards, as almost childlike anticipation takes hold of him.

“Have sweet dreams, hero?” he queries pleasantly. As if to make a point, he shifts his arm beneath her just barely, his fingers squeezing slightly at her arm so she might come to realise her predicament.

And it is _just_ as good as he’d hoped.

With a startled, strangled gasp, she all but flies from him. He has the pleasure of seeing her face explode with redness as a full-force blush takes her. He backs away several steps, lifting his arms up oh so innocently.

The miqo’te sorceress brushes at the dark-haired woman’s sleeve as if the spot he had touched would mould over.

“You may want to change later, Arianna,” she murmurs quietly, her sightless eyes narrowing at him from over the woman’s shoulders. Arianna, for her part, does not even deign to look at him, her back to him as she brushes thin fingers nervously through her hair.

Well, no matter. He’s gotten all he wants for the moment.

“Come now,” he intones, waving a pristine glove. “Do you mean to imply my clothes are unclean? How uncouth. I am _offended_.” 

“I mean to imply a tad more than that,” Y’shtola continues, crossing her arms. The Ascian merely laughs, and slips through his void portal.


End file.
